An illustrative device for manufacturing a layered object supplies a raw material and simultaneously melts the raw material by heating with laser so as to form a shaped object having a desired shape. Such a manufacturing device is desired to perform a high-speed shaping operation. In addition, the manufacturing device is desired to have an improved productivity.